1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirror assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to vibration dampened vehicular mirror assemblies. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns vibration dampened dual vehicular mirror apparatus or assemblies.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, dual outside mirror assemblies enable drivers of large vehicles, such as tractor trailers, large single body trucks, school busses, van-type vehicles, and other vehicles to have a field of view rearward visibility from the driver's seat is restricted. Traditionally, vehicles are used on various on-road and off-road conditions which cause the vehicle and, thus, the mirrors to vibrate vertically. The surface vibrations of the mirrors impair the driver's vision and disrupt the field-of-view. Thus, the prior art has attempted to minimize or eliminate these vibrations.
Traditionally, the prior art efforts to limit or eliminate mirror surface vibration was accomplished either by adding additional and extensive support structures or by designing complicated mirror support connections. In most cases, the rigidity remained or was exacerbated by an excessive number of joints or connections which either required service or simply just did not eliminate vibration.
A step toward resolving the above problems is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,326, issued to W. Schmidt and F. Hutchinson, on Jun. 16, 1989, wherein a vibration dampening apparatus includes an adjustable mirror support bar which is separate, but attachable, to the vehicle mirror assembly mounting bar. As a result of this invention, vibrations are lessened, but there remain at least nine fastening locations that require continuous service.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a mirror apparatus which limits the effects of vehicle vibration at the mirror surface, but which require only a minimum amount of continuous service caused by movement at fastening locations. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.